This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aims Dr. Rao's work is focused on biopsychosocial factors associated with the onset and clinical course of addictive and depressive disorders in adolescents. She also conducts translational treatment studies for these disorders. Additionally, Dr. Rao has conducted studies focused on developmental and ethnic influences on neurobiological processes associated with addictive and depressive disorders.